


Black Water Lilies

by WorldOfPrince



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Amantes, Amor - Freeform, Asesinatos, Descontrol., Drogas, F/F, F/M, Fiesta improvisada, Gen, M/M, Relaciones, Risas, Secretos, Sexo, adolescentes, comentarios explicitos, genteblanca:v, misterio, posible amor entre hombres mayores, sexo casual, sterek
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 03:55:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8430823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorldOfPrince/pseuds/WorldOfPrince
Summary: Final de semestre ya están en puerta. Todo se siente relativamente tranquilo en Beacon Hills. Los árboles se mecen  apacibles en su espacio, y sus hojas caen suaves medio secas contra el suelo. Es misteriosa, aunque casual la forma en la que Stiles conoce a Derek en aquella fiesta organizada por Scott. Como todo se moldea, o se ordena a la perfección para dar lugar a una situación.Después de entonces nadie creería que estaban en el ojo de huracán desde hace años.Nunca habían pasado cosas como las que le sucederán a los habitantes del tranquilo pueblo a ciegas.





	1. Chapter 1

CAPÍTULO UNO

Desde hace varios meses que me he mudado a Beacon Hills, no he hecho contacto con nadie, es un pueblo grande, o una ciudad pequeña. Pero es muy silencioso y tranquilo, eso es lo que me gusta del bosque. Yo pertenezco al verde oscuro y al silencio de vez en cuando interrumpido por el canto de algún pájaro. Así es como me gusta. Estando de vacaciones lo único que podía hacer era mudarme a un lugar así, y además van a ser largas. A veces suelo ver muchas personas, pero sólo es en el centro, por donde yo vivo, es casi la orilla de Beacon, casi el final ya que incluso el boscaje se abre ante el edificio donde vivo para extenderse casi de manera infinita. Todo es muy pacifico. Está bien. Me gusta el confort de mi sala silencioso, y a veces por completo oscura. Con mis ojos entreabiertos mirando la luna a través de la ventana, y la boca entre abierta observando mi aliento salir cuando llega a hacer demasiado frío. Todas las personas temen que sus peores temores les observen desde la oscuridad. Pero yo no. Yo no tengo temores que vigilen. Desde hace varios meses que me he mudado a Beacon Hills y… Me gusta estar de regreso.

Cada mañana es la misma rutina de siempre. Abro los ojos y el sol pálido me alumbra el rostro. Mi mano camina a través de mis sabanas, en busca de algo, o de alguien, se extiende por m muslo y luego de nuevo a un espacio vacío a mi derecha. Nada. Nunca hay nada. Sin embargo, así es. Hago lo mismo cada mañana como ya había dicho. Me coloco mi ropa deportiva, casi toda es gris, mis tenis igual, sólo que si las lavara más seguido serían más blancos que grises. Y me voy a correr. Por el mismo sendero de diario. Hace mucho que no escucho música a cualquier momento así que sólo puedo oír el ritmo de mi corazón y mis pies y el de respiración. El aire de Beacon Hills me trae tantos recuerdos, son tan buenos que… Puedo abrir los brazos y pensar que estoy volando, en el cielo y que todo está bien. Cierro los ojos. El aire pasa mi ropa con tanta, elegancia y se agita n movimientos simétricos.  Levanto ahora la mirada al cielo, observo las ramas de los árboles extenderse como neuronas contrastando con el grisáceo cielo de este día y… Siento el impacto en mi pecho, luego en mi espalda. Al principio mi cabeza daba vueltas, no puedo ver con claridad, pero escucho una voz llamándome "desconocido". Es un chico moreno claro de cabello largo.    
—¿Estás bien? —Me pregunta aquel muchacho.  
—Supongo que sí —digo intentando levantarme.  
—Creo que ambos estábamos distraídos y corríamos muy rápido,  pero tú has sido torpe al momento de caer.  
Pongo cara molesta.  
—Está bien —repongo, ya he logrado ponerme de pie.  
—Mi nombre es Scott McCall. —Me estira una mano. Con aparente cordialidad.  
—Me llamo Derek, Derek Hale. —Le aprieto la mano con fuerza.  
—Vaya que eres fuerte. —Hace una mueca y yo estrujo de modo más enérgico su mano—. Me tengo que ir deberas, deberas.  
  No estoy nervioso a pesar de ser la primera vez que conozco a alguien en este pueblo. Lo suelto y empiezo a irme, sin embargo, puedo sentir la mirada de Scott en la nuca.

 

  
AHORA SUELO ENCONTRAR en el bosque a muy temprana hora de la mañana a ese mismo muchacho todos los martes y los jueves, a veces los domingos también. Ambos corremos una jornada más larga de lo que él está acostumbrado. Pero no le parece incómodo aguantar demasiado, dice que, que mi conversación es tediosa. Quizá por la manera en la hablo.  
—¿Te he contado de mi mejor amigo? —dice mientras corremos.  
—No —contesto sin dejar de ver el camino.   
—Es un chico muy gracioso, largas pestañas, ojos grandes, cabello corto. Se hace llamar "Stiles" porque su nombre de verdad no le gusta. Siempre ha estado enamorado de Lydia, antes apenas ella le da el "hola" aunque ahora ya se hablan más,  aun así ella tiene novio.  
—¿Hace cuánto se conocen?  
—Es mi mejor amigo desde hace diez años, casi once.  
—Yo no he tenido un amigo por tanto tiempo, nunca he tenido uno de hecho —explico en tono neutral, pues mi situación respecto a los amigos no me resulta mala. De hecho, me puedo considerar antisocial. Scott hace una mueca.  
—Puedo presentarte a Stiles un día para que se vuelvan amigos.  
  Un amigo...

 

  
DURANTE LOS ANTERIORES de vez en cuando Scott me ha contado anécdotas sobre Stiles.  Como una donde Stiles tomó un clip y una cuerda, dobló el clip para que formara una "S", así entonces lo amarró a una sirga y lo hizo collar, después hizo otro y se lo entregó a Scott, un collar de "S" de Scott y de Stiles, símbolos de mejores amigos por siempre... Sí, como en Bob Esponja. A mí me parece que Stiles, es un poco idiota, y a veces me dan menos ganas de conocerlo.  


El día de ayer he pasado mucho tiempo haciendo ejercicio y reacomodando el menaje de mi loft, haciendo unas mejoras y modificaciones, me cansé mucho, además de que fue mañana de correr con Scott. Y hoy me he despertado tarde, las tres y media para ser precisos.

 Scott me da la invitación de ir a una fiesta en la casa de Lydia, por el final del semestre. Tenemos que cooperar con al menos 5 dólares, cada uno. Me levanto y rápidamente me doy una ducha corta, pero lo suficiente para quedar limpio. Me pongo un pantalón café, una camisa blanca de cuello redondo y mangas largas y una chaqueta de mezclilla azul, no es mi estilo de siempre, pero, en esta clase de ocasiones me visto de manera diferente a la acostumbrada.

 

  
 Conduzco hasta la dirección de la casa de Lydia. Esa chica, es de la que Stiles está enamorado. Es la primera vez que la voy a ver en persona.  Llego en pocos minutos. Me estaciono enfrente y toco el timbre de la casa.   
—Hola amm ¿Quién eres? —pregunta ella con una curiosa actitud y con la palma de la mano mirando el cielo a la altura de su mentón.  
—Ah... Soy Derek Hale, me invitó Scott pero al parecer no ha llegado.  
—Al parecer no ha llegado nadie en realidad. Pero pasa.   
  Entro a la casa de Lydia, y me siento en un sillón.  
—¿Trajiste tu dinero?  
—Sí —respondo buscando en mis bolsillos. ¿Eran cinco o diez dólares lo que se tenían que cooperar? No recuerdo.  
—Bien dámelo —dice impaciente la chica pelirroja.  
—Toma, diez dólares.  
—¡Oh! Eso es grandioso. Ahora tenemos cincuenta dólares. Bueno aprovechando que no ha llegado nadie... Vamos a comprar las cosas necesarias de una vez.   
  Ambos salimos de su casa y entramos en mi auto. Condujo hasta el centro comercial.

Volvemos a la casa de la chica, hay personas en la puerta ahora. Uno de ellos rubio, el otro de color y una chica.   
—Al parecer no los conoces, ellos son Erika, Boyd e Isaac en ese orden. —Los presenta Lydia. Erika, la chica, es rubia y alta, quizá por los tacones un pco exagerados que usa, pero, en sí, es una mujer bastante sensual, y con curvas bien definidas, con una mirada sagaz. Y los labios pintados de rojo intenso, si pudiera vestirse de una manera más adecuada, no luciría como una mujerzuela.  
—Hola —digo forzando demasiado una sonrisa que no sale deltodo—. Soy Derek. Scott me invitó pero veo que sigue sin llegar.  
—Scott llegará más tarde con Allison —habla un chico que no conozco, es casi diez centímetros más bajo que yo.  
—¡Hola Jackson! —saludó jubilosa Lydia. 

Jackson, él, es rubio, metro setenta, de cabello corto, y linda sonrisa. Pero con mirada que me recuerda a la de un reptil. Sí, porque es fría, y el parece que puede ser petulante en cualquier momento. Sin embargo, viste con gusto.  
—Bueno. ¿Dónde está el alcohol? —preguntó ansioso Isaac. Éste es de cabello rubio igual, pero de cabello ondulado. Además, es más alto que yo.  
—Sácalo de mi auto —aviso.  
  Isaac y Boyd sacan las compras de mi Camaro, todos entramos a casa de Lydia.  


 

Más tarde llega Scott y Allison quienes ayudan a servir el vodka en los vasos rojos, llenados con cualquier jugo y hielos. Como ya dije el propósito de la fiesta era embriagarse.  
—Oigan si van a fumar háganlo afuera no quiero que apesten mi sala —avisa Lydia con un cigarrillo en la boca sin prender.  
Yo siempre había imaginado estas fiestas llenas de adolescentes hormonados, y dopados en exceso pero al parecer esta fiesta no es así, es más bien como una fiesta privada.  
—Vamos a hacer un brindis porque aprobamos el semestre —propone Scott. Todos levantan sus vasos y los chocan, yo... Sólo bebo del mío.  
  Me doy cuenta que falta alguien, de seguro es Stiles, la persona faltante.  
Meto el humo de cigarro en mi organismo. Fumo cinco cigarros pues los demás también quieren. Voy a la cocina y tomo otros vasos de alcohol y jugó. No muy pronto surten efecto en mi cuerpo, la música se oye más fuerte y con eco. Me tiro en un sillón a reír y caigo en la cuenta de que el único que ríe soy yo. Los demás platican entre ellos.

—¡Vamos a seguirla en mi casa! —grita Scott.  
—¡Sí! —Vuelven a gritar todos.

  
 Entramos en la casa de Scott, ahí hay más gente esperándonos.  
—Mira este es Danny —dice Scott.  
—Hola.  
—Su novio. —Me presenta a un tipo.  
—Este es gemelo del novio de Danny y su novia.  
—Mucho gusto.  
—Y este es mi mejor amigo, Stiles. —Me presenta a un chico pálido, escuálido, de cabello largo, peinado hacia arriba  y largas pestañas que brillan de tan curvadas que están.  
 

Empieza a llegar más y más gente, en total ya somos treinta. La música electrónica suena a todo volumen, hay chicos atropellando personas con tráileres en Grand Thef Auto, otros comen lo que encuentran en la nevera de Scott, platican, bailan y yo... Estoy sentado en un sillón conversando con una desconocida que me está tirando la onda. Isaac y Boyd llegan de comprar más botellas de alcohol con el dinero de los nuevos contribuyentes.   
—Vamos Derek da una vuelta sexy para mí —dice aquella chica.  
—De acuerdo. —Me paro del sillón, me coloco frente a la chica, y doy una vuelta levantando mi camisa para que vea mi trasero, pues creo que eso es lo que se tiene que hacer. Cuando giro la vista a un lado de la casa de Scott, veo a Stiles, en el fondo de la cocina observando interesado lo que estoy haciendo. Yo sonrío, no sé por qué.  
—¿Te gustó? —pregunto a la chica.  
—Me encantó.  
  Stiles se acerca a  mí.  
—Toma —dice dándome un caballito de tequila.  
—Tú también toma uno —propongo—. Y uno a mi amiga.  
—De acuerdo. —Él acepta y los tres tomamos dos tragos seguidos.  
  El ambiente empieza a aumentar, cada vez que puedo tomo otro trago y otro. Y noto que Stiles no ha tomado nada desde que me sirvió a mí. Él está atendiendo a todos y al mismo tiempo los cuida de que no hagan ningún destrozo en el hogar del McCall.  
Me levanto a bailar y oigo en medio de todas las voces la de Scott gritando: ¿Quién quiere más alcohol?  
Me acerco rápidamente con mi vaso rojo, él me sirve Ron hasta la mitad de  mi vaso, y yo sólo le pongo un poco de refresco.   
—¡Ya se acabó chicos! —avisa Scott.  
  De pronto llega Danny aventando aromatizador de manzana y canela y limpiador de muebles, ambos en aerosol. El muy idiota echa en mi cara y la mitad de eso cae en mi vaso. Pero no voy a desperdiciar los últimos doscientos cincuenta mililitros de alcohol que quedan en la fiesta así que tomo de mi vaso hasta que se termina.  


Algunos lloran, otros se retuercen en el suelo tratando de levantarse, hay una chica tomado leche, una chica guapa pero torpe porque al tomar casi todo el líquido se vierte por sus pechos. Me quedo hipnotizado viendo aquella escena. Entre luces parpadeantes me acerco a ella y… Stiles me empuja para atrás agarrándome por los hombros.  
—¿Qué haces? —Me regaña de modo amable.  
 Yo me dejo caer al suelo, me río.  
—Jesucristo ¡Scott ayúdame! —grita él.  
Llega Scott agarrándome por los pies y Stiles por los brazos. Me llevan con  dificultad a la habitación del primero.  
—Cuídalo aquí, y yo iré a ver a los otros —ordena Scott en el marco de la puerta, con prisa de irse.  
—Esto ya se salió de control. —Sobre todo el sonido altísimo de la música de pronto se escuchan vidrios rompiéndose.  
—Cuídalo. —Vuelve a decir Scott cerrando la puerta alterado.  
Me levanto del suelo y camino a la cama, me acuesto. Stiles se sienta en la orilla junto a mí.   
—¿Tú eres Derek?  
—Soy Derek Hale, ese soy yo... creo...  
—Scott siempre quiso que te conociera por alguna razón... ¿Quieres taparte?  
—Sí —digo como niño chiquito, él se ríe un poco.

Me tapa hasta el cuello, mis manos buscan algo entre las sabanas, o a alguien, cada día está vacío, pero no hoy. Tomo una de sus manos y la asgo con fuerza. El agarre de su mano es débil, pero no se resiste.

—Oye tú...  
  Le pongo un dedo en la boca y después acaricio sus labios con ése mismo. Mi mano va cruzando su rostro hasta llegar a la nuca. Las manos que se sujetaban esta vez las entrelazamos.   
Acerco su rostro al mío, le doy un beso, lo abrazo. El contacto es… Realmente electrizante, como la tierra seca reencontrándose con el desierto. No opone resistencia.

Se oye un ruido, Stiles se separa de mí y se sienta de nuevo a mi lado.  
—¿Todo bien? —Oigo a Scotty preguntar.  
—Sí, él está bien. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?  
—Un idiota lanzó a otro idiota por una de mis ventanas. —Siento que alguien embarra un limón partido en mis labios, de seguro es Scott, yo le doy un manotazo en la mano.  
—Diablos y ¿está bien?  
—Sí, ahora mismo esos dos están riendo. Bueno sigue cuidándolo. Ahora vuelvo.  
—Cuando quieras —dice Stiles y puedo percibir sus nervios al hablar. Scotty vuelve a salir del cuarto.  
—Stiles. —Lo llamo con mi voz de ebrio.  
—Derek eso no debió pasar y... —Yo me levanto y lo beso de nuevo inesperadamente.

Él mueve sus labios lo cual me dice que quiere más. Tomo sus manos con las mías por un momento, luego las llevo a su espalda, lo empujo a mi cuerpo acostándonos los dos en la cama.

—Sabes a limón —dice él entre besos, al ver que yo no respondo lo vuelve a repetir—. Sabes a limón. —Se separa de mi viéndome a la cara.  
—Cállate y sigue besándome —ordeno, lo tomo de la nuca para que me bese.  
  La puerta se abre de repente y Stiles se levanta de golpe pero Scott alcanzo a verlo.  
—¿Qué pasa aquí? —interroga Scotty. ¿Desde cuándo le digo Scotty?  
—Nada —dice Stiles con muchos más nervios que antes.  
—Yo te vi, no te pases es mi amigo... Bueno siempre supe que ustedes iban a tener algo en común —hablo entre burlón, y divertido.  
—Scott te juro que no pasó nada, él me dijo que me acercara para decirme algo eso es todo.  
—Sí ajá. Los dejo, no quiero seguir interrumpiendo. —Scott cierra la puerta no sin antes apagar la luz.  
—Stiles. —Le llamo de nuevo.  
—Ya no podemos seguir haciendo esto.  
—Pero yo quiero. —Vuelvo a hablar en tono infantil, y pataleo en la cama.  
—Ay de acuerdo pero sólo un poco y ya.  
  Me besa el puente de la nariz, luego el cachete y da un beso casto en mis labios. Pero yo quiero más obviamente, de nuevo lo cojo de la nuca y lo beso intensamente, él corresponde torpe, pero al ritmo, trato de meter mi lengua, pero no me deja. Lo subo encima de mí, apartamos las cobijas. Entrelaza mis manos con las suyas y lo volteo de lugar, él abajo y yo arriba, Se separa de mí y toca mi abdomen.  
—Antes yo tenía un abdomen más mejor —digo con un dedo arriba.  
—Más mejor. —Se ríe—. Tienes un abdomen grandioso.  
—Antes era  mejor —hablo, lamentándome.

—Exageras, para mí está bien. —Me da un beso en cuello.

Una vez de pie lo vuelvo a besar intensamente, nos acostamos en la cama de nuevo. Ya estoy duro, el empieza a tocar por encima del pantalón en medio de besos. Intento meter la mano dentro de sus vaqueros pero no puedo, él me detiene.  
—Aún no, espera...   
  Siento que él frota su pierna mucho con mi miembro, yo empiezo a mover las caderas hacia arriba y debajo de modo fogoso. Se sienta encima de mí y comienza a frotarse, mientras gime mi nombre con la cabeza hacia atrás.  
Alguien abrie la puerta.   
—Oh ¡Dios nos ampare! Stiles va por las grandes ligas  —gritó Isaac con una chica detrás de él.  
   
Continuará...


	2. Capítulo Anexo: Cuadros del Pasado-Inicios de Vida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La verdad es que no sabía si ponerle "Capítulo Anexo: Cuadros del pasado..." Porque eso es muy "Toda Una Vida" y además, eso lo colocaba cada final de temporada, como entretenimiento y para completar la historia un poco más... Así que... Bueno, ya pensaré en como ponerle después...

ahora mismo

 

Esta clase de momentos en los que me pregunto ¿Realmente merezco esto? Todo parecía ir viento en popa desde que un día me lo encontré en aquella fiesta. Ahora estoy a sólo unos pocos segundos de que todo se venga abajo y creo que sería buena idea recordar paso a paso todo lo que sucedió con exactitud. Me mantendrá bien por ahora.

Empieza algo así:  
 

Mi madre murió en accidente, nunca más lo volví a ver, ni siquiera se halló su cadáver, ninguna sola vez pude apreciar su hermoso rostro, tan parecido al mío, su único rastro, la única manera de volver a verla, aun de modo lejano, mi reflejo. La casa tampoco volvió a ser lo mismo, cada día estaba silenciosa, el sonido más prominente dentro de todo ese mutismo, mi llanto.

Mi casa estaba en El Segundo -es una ciudad- ubicada en el famoso condado de Los Angeles. Conocí a un chico moreno, chistoso, de nombre Scott McCall, todos los días siempre me abrazaba y molestaba diciendo algo así como "Stiles me gustas" "Stiles te amo" Y yo siempre he tenido un vocabulario que los maestros decían que era poco correcto. Y mis respuestas a mi corta edad eran algo inapropiadas, la excelente manera de hacer frente a mi dolor y al mundo, lo encontré en el sarcasmo, sí, mi sorna de un niño de ocho años.

 Él y yo nos hicimos muy buenos amigos, aunque él nunca dejó de decirme cosas como ésas, yo tampoco dejé de insultarlo, claro que después yo lo hacía más por rutina que por estar en serio enojado. El cariño de ese niño que después dejó la escuela -y El Segundo también- sin avisar se me hizo un poco demasiado inusual. Me hizo dudar de mí mismo cuando un día no regresó, volví a llorar en mi cuarto de tristeza.

Dos años más tarde, por malas calificaciones, pésima conducta y rebeldía me cambiaron de salón con "los menos aplicados" decían los profesores para no decir que éramos basura como alumnos.

Mis amigos -del otro salón- me extrañaban mucho, siempre los hacía reír con mis ocurrencias, en realidad nunca era a propósito. Esos deseos de volver a mi viejo salón se esfumaron por completo cuando conocí a un niño, tal vez un poco más grande yo, sólo por un año. Él era rubio, de ojos azules y de cabellos risos, y no es por hacerlo cliché. Muy pronto, nos volvimos los mejores amigos, aunque sabía que él tenía más vida social que yo, demasiada. A pesar de eso, no tenía amigos en el nuevo salón cabe aclarar. Él era mi único amigo, me defendía de los bravucones de la escuela. Y entonces, me empezó a parecer curioso -mi amigo- de una forma que no me era correcta. Claro, no todo dura para siempre, también nos dejamos de ver cuando pasamos de grado. Sólo pude consolarme con su recuerdo.

   
Cuando salí de ese hoyo a la cual yo llamaba escuela, llegó el momento de entrar a onceavo grado. Con una ex-novia ya en mi pasado y secretos a voces sobre las especulaciones de mí sexualidad; entré a mi nuevo salón de clases. Durante un tiempo mis genes hicieron un buen trabajo con mi cuerpo en general, debo admitir que mis hormonas hacían salir mis más animales instintos sexuales. También fui a fiestas, me llené de alcohol hasta caer rendido. Probé muchas cosas nuevas debido al retiro de mi Adderall (...)Me perforé las orejas, me hice un tatuaje estúpido en mi pierna de un reloj. Caminar a escondidas cuando llegaba a casa. Pornografía de todo tipo en mis noches más solitarias, además de sexo telefónico, que era mejor que un orgasmo solitario. Llegando tarde a la escuela, reprobando materias, eso casi aseguraba mi primer doceavo grado arruinado y tener que recusar. Conocí a un chico… Pero, no es muy importante hablar de él, sólo me presentó algo…

Mi pasatiempo favorito, fumar mucha hierba mientras veía al sol salir, entonces escuchaba música y cantaba toda la mañana, a veces salía en bicicleta a cantar a los vecinos que vivían en la playa, los cuales decían que mi voz era hermosa.   
Por un tiempo me comporté como un rebelde, pero de igual modo, casi llegué a ser hippie.  
Como toda canción de piano hermosa y animada, siempre tiene un final lento que marca el triste final de algo maravilloso... Vive rápido, muere joven, dicen muchos. Así que un día desperté con el sol golpeando mi cara, al abrir los ojos una parte de la pared de mi habitación había desparecido gracias a la obra de un mazo grande y pesado. No sé, bien por qué lo hice, simplemente sentí que… Estaba atrapado. Como un pájaro dentro de una jaula.

Mi cuerpo se apreciaba cual piedra. No podía moverme. Me quedé un rato ahí, mientras el sol provocaba que la melanogénesis se llevara a cabo en mi piel. Muy lento llegué hasta la hermosa pipa de madera fina y por cierto muy costosa (valió muchos días de ahorro). Metí un poco de hierba ahí y entonces, llenando mis pulmones nuevamente sin siquiera mover las piernas para levantarme. Un ejemplo perfecto de como… Me estaba destruyendo.

Minutos después, la habitación estaba casi llena de humo, mi tía estaba ahí parada frente a mí, en el marco. Claro, vivía con mi tía porque era menos difícil que alguien me descubriera, porque mi padre era casi el Sheriff.  
No amor. Ya no amigos. No dinero. No nada. No me importó.   
\---Tía yo sé lo quiero hacer de mi vida. Déjame ser lo que sea -le grité con todo el coraje dopado de mi cuerpo saliendo por la puerta. Mi tía ya no me soportó más y con todo el dolor de su corazón me envió lejos con mi padre, pero yo odiaba vivir ahí con él, nunca me quedé a dormir en la casa de mi padre. A pesar de haberme recibido, viví como un gitano por un tiempo. Descubrí que, estar entre los brazos de los hombres me hace sentir mucho mejor. Mientras me palpan sus manos fuertes, mientras me acarician el cabello, mientras sus labios me besan el cuello, mientras exploran mi cuerpo…

Viviendo, volando, sintiendo, muriendo, muriendo, muriendo.   
Una tarde me encontraba en la biblioteca. Cumpliendo dieciséis años de manera solitaria. Leí un libro, y entonces, todo se vino abajo, o arriba. No sé cómo describir esa transición de niño estúpido a todo un adolescente reformado. Me volví adicto a ese olor de antiguas hojas y literatura hermosa. Dejé los viejos vicios. De cualquier modo, me sentía vacío, pero ese hoyo fue llenado por libros.  
Mi padre se convirtió en Sheriff y nos mudamos a Beacon Hills.   
Ropa limpia. No perforaciones. No expansiones de lóbulo. No trabajo informal. Sí al mundo, sí al mundo, sí al mundo. Sí vida nueva…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hay un vídeo, es el Trailer 2 de esta serie con escenas que habrá a lo largo de la novela, es una larga novela la verdad jijiji, y va a ver un tercer trailer. Es un gran proyecto. Nos vemos en la siguiente: Próximo capítulo es el domingo 20 de Noviembre, el día de mi cumpleaños jaja ya no me acordaba. Saben? Mejor el Miércoles 23 de Noviembre. Oh bueno, ya recibirán una notificación cuando el tercer capítulo se suba. Podrán saber qué sucedió con Derek y Stiles después de su ajetreo 7u7.  
> https://youtu.be/YMTaMtXsvDk  
> Link segundo trailer.


	3. Capítulo Dos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo Nuevo Cada Cinco Días.

día en el futuro

_STILES_

 Fin de curso, es el momento que marca lo que creo yo, el inicio de mi vida "independiente".   
He sacado excelentes notas en todas las materias, pero algo no está bien, sólo hay una materia que tengo reprobada, para pasarla tengo que hacer el extraordinario, para hacer este examen, tengo que presentar una investigación de campo sobre el tema que yo quiera y no tengo nada de eso.   
Han pasado cosas estúpidas relacionadas con el amor estos últimos días, maldita sea esa estúpida fiesta de hace semanas a la que me invitó Scott aquel día. La verdad es que no quiero pensar mucho en eso porque, me da muchas vueltas en la cabeza y me revuelve mucho. 

  
Para que se den una idea rápida de cómo está todo, cuando llegué a Beacon Hills me reencontré con ese sujeto que era mi amigo en "El Segundo", el curioso Scott McCall estaba en el mismo salón que yo, eso me alegró mucho porque, era mi amigo de la infancia, mi mejor amigo, y entonces no tenía que llegar como un completo desconocido al salón.  
Nos hemos vuelto buenos amigos y todo eso a pesar no hablarnos en años. Y entonces, necesitan saber que Isaac es ése amigo rubio otro amigo mío. Él antes de esa fiesta me había hablado por un mensaje que recibí en Facebook. Llegó de la nada y me invitó a jugar al gotcha. Yo tenía curiosidad por saber qué había pasado con él. Así que ¿por qué no ir?  
Claro, tenía que juntar dinero para ir a la fiesta de Scott y también para ir a la salida cerca de El Segundo. Eso requería más del doble de dinero del que podía ahorrar en una semana. ¡Pero claro! Stiles siempre tiene que aceptar ir a todos lados, gracias a eso Scott me prestó dinero para ir a la reunión de gotcha pero, también tenía que ir a la dichosa fiesta. Y de hecho Scott me amenazó de muerte si no iba porque según él tenía que conocer al bienaventurado Derek.  
Entonces digamos que sí fui a la reunión de El Segundo, me encontré con Isaac y me di cuenta que estaba jodidamente bueno.  Pero yo no era el único en esa reunión, había otros adolescentes que antes yo recordaba como pequeños niños, pero ahora eran algunos incluso más altos que yo.   
En fin, le dije a ese sujeto que no sabía si ir a la fiesta de Scott o no, pues no tenía dinero, así que él, muy amable me prestó dinero, más de él que necesitaba y además me dio algo en la mano, era un panecillo, aparentemente de chocolate, pero con algo oculto. Yo lo guardé sólo por los viejos tiempos, los tiempos donde consumía cosas por curiosidad. ÉL yo quedamos en que él iba a llegar temprano a la fiesta y después yo, para no despertar sospechas de cualquier tipo con Scott.  
Antes de llegar a la fiesta mordí de ese pan —no me pude contener—, y segundos después mi cuerpo se sintió demasiado relajado, y todo estaba en paz. En cuanto llegué a la fiesta de Scott, sólo pasé y me saludaron a un a alguien —que por cierto Scott no dejaba de hablar de él— y seguí en la fiesta, pero, aun así, ese panecillo me hizo sentirme demasiado relajado porque era de marihuana. Normalmente en las fiestas soy un desastre, pero ese día estaba demasiado tranquilo, hasta estaba cuidando a todos, incluso a ese sujeto que no quería conocer, a Derek.   
Lo vi desde la barra de la cocina, estaba haciendo un baile sexy para una chica, por un momento ambos nos vimos a los ojos y entonces, él sonrió con suficiencia. Mi cerebro me dijo "acércate idiota, te acaba de sonreír". Me acerqué con una maldita botella de no sé qué que encontré en la barra y unos de esos vasitos rojos. Después de servirles unos tragos a él y a su amiga, me fui de ahí como todo un cobarde en vez de seguir con la plática. Seguía cuidando a todos, pero al mismo tiempo lo estaba cuidando a él ya que notaba que cada vez estaba más ebrio. Después de todo sí sirvió de algo. Derek estaba a punto de tocarle los senos a una chica que andaba ebria por ahí.  
En ese momento sentí una especie de celos y lo detuve por supuesto. Se cayó al suelo muerto de risa, tenía la cara bastante roja por esto. Es un cabrón. De sólo recordarlo me da risa. Lo llevamos a la habitación de Scott, me quedé ahí, perdí el control, hasta que Isaac nos descubrió, ah y Scott también, ambos y otra chica, nos vieron a Derek y a mí en un faje rápido, ni siquiera yo mismo sabía lo que estaba haciendo, pero me sentía demasiado excitado como para dejarlo, fue una extraña sensación de querer perder mi virginidad en ese instante con quien sea, o más bien con ese desconocido. 

 

ΔΔΔΔΔΔΞΔΔΔΔΔΔΞΔΔΔΔΔΔ   
actualmente  
_Narrador_    
 

Isaac descubre a ambos jóvenes en pleno acto, dice una barbaridad y sale o más bien cierra la puerta para irse y dejarlos solos ya que ni siquiera llega a entrar al cuarto de Scott.   
Stiles no sabe qué demonios acaba de hacer. Él no es gay, se repite cada vez que puede, definitivamente no quiere pensar que en realidad deseaba hacer de todo con aquel hombre que estaba abajo de él, si Isaac no hubiera entrado a interrumpir aquella escena habría hecho hasta lo más sucio que sus instintos hubieran dictaminado, pero no. Ahora sólo quiere salir corriendo de ahí de forma rápida.   
Así que se arregla toda la ropa, el cabello, e incluso el efecto de aquél pan se le ha bajado por completo.   
—¡Stiles! —grita algo desesperado el hombre que tantas ganas tiene de seguir besando esos deliciosos labios de aquél joven.  
Mas el joven no deja de caminar sintiéndose casi hasta humillado, sucio y siente que todo el mundo lo ve y sabe lo que ha hecho. Incluso puede llegar a escuchar los gemidos desesperados de aquél hombre que ha abandonado atrás.  
—¡Stiles! ¡Stiles! ¡Stiles! —grita casi desgarrando su garganta para que el joven de las largas pestañas lo oiga sobre todos los ruidos, pero no lo logra, él se ha ido.   
Muchos chicos abren la puerta del cuarto intentando ver qué sucede ahí, sacan sus celulares y toman fotografías de él, de Derek que no deja de gritar desconsolado, los flashes alumbran su cara y son salvajes. Él no deja de vociferar que lo dejen de grabar o lo que sean que estén haciendo con sus cámaras. Parece un final triste, pero no lo es, sólo es el efecto de sustancias en sus cuerpos, en el de Derek y Stiles, lo que los ha hecho actuar de esa forma. Pero es el comienzo. 

  
Derek despierta con la cara sobre una almohada húmeda, de seguro ha sido por el llanto. No sabe cómo llegó a su loft, pero al parecer lo ha hecho con éxito. Se pone boca arriba, con un brazo se tapa un ojo, se queda pensando en lo que pudo haber pasado ayer, sólo recuerda unos delgados pero deliciosos labios rosa pálido que no dejaban de abrumarlo. Está decidido a recordar de quién se trataba, si acaso había sido un chico otra vez, recuerda haber estado bailando con una chica, y luego llegó un chico... un chico. 

  
Stiles, sin embargo, puede recordar todo lo que aconteció aquella noche, cómo dejó que su cuerpo hablará por él, que se hiciera realidad lo que quería desde que vio a ese demasiado atractivo hombre, pero se niega a sí mismo que él haya sentido eso por otro individuo de su mismo sexo, es imposible hasta los huesos, no puede ser. Por eso está decidido a no salir de casa en días, no quiere encontrarse con Scott ni con Isaac —por los interrogatorios— qué dirían de él, mucho menos quiere reencontrarse con el hombre, con Derek. Decide desconectarse de Internet al menos dos días. No quiere darse por enterado de nada de lo que hubiera podido ocurrir si su memoria le fallaba y no lo podía recordar.

  
Derek piensa, demasiado, encuentra un suéter rojo, un aroma dulce, muchos lunares, una respingada nariz, unos hermosos ojos y los labios otra vez, y con sólo eso sabe con quién ha estado la noche anterior, con aquel chico que no quería conocer por pensar que era un idiota, pero inteligente con lo que hacía con él en el cuarto de Scott. De sólo recordarlo, sonríe, necesita ubicarlo, no sabe por dónde empezar, tal vez por Scott.   
Toma su teléfono celular un poco emocionado, le llama a Scott. Éste no tarda en contestar.  
—Buenos días bello durmiente —bromea Scott. Derek ríe un poco.  
—Buenos días —responde sin más pues sabe que Scott le contesta así a todo mundo últimamente.   
—¿Qué necesitas? —pregunta McCall al mismo tiempo que se prepara un sándwich.   
—Quisiera saber el número telefónico de alguien... —dice tímido Derek.  
—¿De quién? —pregunta Scott un poco confundido, pero el Hale no dice nada, entonces todo encaja en la cabeza de Scott—. ¡Ya sé! ¡Quieres el número de Stiles! —exclama el moreno.  
A Derek le cuesta un poco admitirlo a otras personas y más a Scott.   
—Este, bueno, sí —declara Derek nervioso.  
Entonces Scott aúlla y el de ojos verdes se molesta.  
—¿De qué te burlas? —reclama Derek ahora un poco enojado.  
—De nada, es que sólo siempre supe que tú y él tendrían intereses en común —explica Scott conteniendo la risa.   
—No digas nada pues tú estás con Allison, pero ni creas que no noto tu cambio de actitud cuando hablas de Isaac —dice Derek.   
Scott carraspea un poco, después se pone serio, comienza a hablar como todo un hombre de negocios.  
—Bueno el número de Stiles es 23 21 33 11 81, no olvides poner el número ese que va antes de...  
—Cállate y gracias —dice Derek y cuelga.  
Pasan unas horas de pensarlo pero no sabe si llamarle o no. Se toma un vaso de té helado, va al gimnasio, se ducha, regresa, toma más té helado hasta que tiene que volver al baño, pero decide no posponer esto más si quiere volver a hablar con el chico que aceptó sus besos y caricias.   
Stiles mientras tanto decide apagar su teléfono por si las dudas. Derek marca el número y, claramente nadie contesta ni lo hará hasta que un Stiles decida encender su teléfono de nuevo.  
Derek está un poco desesperado porque le ha llamado ya seis veces y no contesta nadie, no quiere verse más desesperado, así que no llamará más. Y así decepcionado se va a la cama a dormir.

  
Llega el lunes demasiado rápido para Stiles y demasiado lento para Derek, éste sólo ha decidido esperar a que llegue el momento adecuado para hablar con el chico, verlo, tocarlo si es posible.   
Stiles ha decidido olvidar todo sobre aquella fiesta de fin de semestre que ni siquiera debió llamarse así pues aún faltaban muchos días para terminar el curso. Se la ha pasado todo el fin de semana tratando de entrometerse en los asuntos de su padre, pero tampoco hay nada interesante en el pueblo para resolver, así que tuvo que redecorar la casa. Tiene algo de temor de ver a Scott y a Isaac de nuevo, ellos dos lo vieron en un acto casi sexual. No lo puede superar. Bueno a Isaac no es posible que se lo encuentre —él no vive en Beacon Hills—, ya que Scott invitó a Stiles y a Isaac a la fiesta, pero Scott no sabe que ellos se conocen, por eso los otros chicos se las arreglaron para llegar a diferentes horas a la fiesta.   
Se levanta temprano, demasiado, más de lo normal, tanto que no lo puede creer. Se ducha lo más lento posible, desayuna y entra al Jeep, el cual avanza casi como una tortuga.   
Al final no puede aplazar más lo inevitable, llega al colegio. Todo parece normal, no hay rastro de ninguna persona que haya estado en la fiesta ese día, al menos de las personas que no son amigo suyo.   
Se siente un poco más tranquilo al aspirar el aroma común de la escuela, pero todos sus músculos se tensan al sentir un brazo que se pasa sobre sus hombros, siente que su estómago se ahoga en su propio jugo gástrico y entonces, es un gran alivio —o no— que sea Scott y no el hombre que pensaba que era.   
—¿Qué pasa Stiles? ¿Cómo amaneció el bello durmiente? —saluda alegre Scott.   
—Nada Scott. —La voz del castaño es apenas audible.  
—¿Por qué no respondía mis llamadas? —pregunta Scott.   
—Mi celular, no lo he cargado desde la fiesta —dice Stiles quien no deja de caminar más rápido que su amigo.  
—Entonces, no has recibido ninguna llamada de nadie. —Scott esperaba que su amigo y Derek ya hayan tenido una conversación, pero al parecer no ha sido así.   
—No —responde seco Stiles y entonces llega al salón.   
—¡Stiles! ¡Todo un buscador de...! ¿Cosas grandes? —Ha sido Boyd el que ha gritado.  
—Vaya que la has cagado hasta para ti Boyd —piensa Stiles.   
Stiles se dirige a su asiento sabiendo que será un día largo, espera que se le vaya demasiado rápido, si puede hasta se dormirá en clase, ya que trae unas pastillas para el insomnio ocasional.  
Entre clases Stiles sólo se mantiene al margen de la conversación de sus amigos, que aún hablan de aquella fiesta en la que unos tipos arrojaron a otro por la ventana de Scott, a éste no le parece tan divertido pues tuvo que pagar el jodido arreglo de la ventana antes de que su madre volviera, que por cierto no fue barato.   
Stiles sólo espera que nadie haga mención a lo que ocurrió aquella noche —en la habitación de Scott.

Horas después al final de la jornada el moreno McCall puede divisar a su amigo ya con los pies en el estacionamiento, corre para poder llegar con él.  
—Entonces, tú y Derek... —Scott intenta decirle algo, empezar con la conversación.   
—No soy gay. —Stiles dice eso más para sí mismo que para Scott, bueno, en realidad para ambos.   
—Entonces...  
—Sólo fue un mal entendido. Eso no debió pasar. Yo no sabía lo que hacía y él tampoco —arremete Stiles ahora un poco pesado.   
—Oye tampoco es para que te molestes es sólo que pensé que...  
Stiles no quiere abrir más el tema y camina raudo hasta su Jeep, cierra la puerta y arranca para irse, dejando de forma muy grosera a Scott con las palabras en la boca. 

  
Al llegar a casa, no encuentra a nadie, como siempre. Se acuesta sobre la cama, mira el techo, piensa en Lydia Martín. Entonces se acuerda que ella es novia de Jackson. Pero a veces desea que ella le tome, y le bese los labios, con besos cálidos, que busquen un refugio en él. Como los de Derek. Pero piensa que debe borrar ese pensamiento de su cabeza de chorlito.   
Minutos después de encender su celular por primera vez –en un fin de semana— recibe una llamada. Una llamada de Scott.   
—Bueno —contesta Stiles y se acuesta de nuevo.  
—Perdón por insistir con lo de Derek —dice Scott.   
—Está bien. —Stiles sólo quiere que dejen de hablar del hombre.   
—Pero ya sabes que hace algunos días por fin se estrenó una plaza en la ciudad y yo tengo que ir a comprar algunas cosas que me pidió mi madre así que ¿por qué no me acompañas? —propone Scott con un tono más alegre ahora.   
—Está bien. —"¿Acaso no tiene otras palabras para contestar o qué demonios?" Piensa Scott.   
—Bueno, ¿Pasas por mí? —dice entre risas Scott.   
—Claro. —El tono de voz de Stiles ya es menos tenso.  
Se cambia la camisa por una playera. Toma las llaves otra vez y antes de salir otro mensaje llega a su teléfono.  
—Hola —dice el mensaje, es de Isaac Lahey. Stiles se sorprende y contesta enseguida.  
—Hola. —Escribe él y lo envía.  
Sale de casa en camino a la de Scott. Piensa en cuántos deberes está tirando por la borda al igual que su tiempo. Para ser honestos es que tal vez no repruebe ninguna materia esta vez, pero tiene una meta, un viaje, fuera del país, para ser exactos, estudiar fuera del país es una de sus metas, o ya mínimo, en otro estado. Por eso tiene que tener calificaciones perfectas.   
Llega a la casa de Scott y ambos se dirigen al centro comercial. El camino es tranquilo y el clima se ha puesto sus moños y está nublado. Todo está en silencio pues Scott no sabe cómo empezar una conversación.  
—Entonces ¿qué vas comprar? —pregunta Stiles el cual ha tomado la iniciativa de romper el hielo.   
—Pues necesito, un pollo.   
 Stiles ríe un poco.   
—Y qué más.   
—Verduras, como zanahorias, y otras cosas estúpidas que las mamás usan para cocinar.   
—OK.   
Llegan al lugar y entran a la nueva plaza. Es un lugar bonito y de hecho no es muy grande. Desde su inauguración Stiles nunca ha ido, pero ahora que lo piensa esperaba que fuera más grande, pero para ser sinceros Beacon Hills no es un lugar para eso.   
Entran al centro comercial.   
—Bueno, pues Stiles, tengo un serio problema —dice Scott un poco nervioso o más bien demasiado.   
—Dime para eso estamos los amigos. —Stiles está un poco más atento al centro comercial.  
—Bueno pues es que tú sabes que estoy con Allison y la quiero pero... —Scott se detiene de hablar y no sabe cómo seguir.  
—Pero...  
—Me... me... me gusta alguien más. —Scott lo intenta sacar de golpe pero sólo ha podido hasta ahí.  
—¿Y quién es? —pregunta Stiles más curioso ahora.  
—Es Isaac...   
Toda su atención se centra en Scott ahora. Stiles no lo puede creer, pero en el fondo ya lo sabía, su amigo es como, bueno no es por completo heterosexual, pero al mismo tiempo no quiere inmiscuirse en ese tema y también se siente algo ofendido porque Scott quiere hablar de esa cuestión precisamente con él.   
—Este... Bueno Scott, yo iré al baño.   
Stiles deja a su amigo con todos sus dilemas en la boca —otra vez— y sale casi corriendo de la escena.   
Se encamina hacia los baños del centro comercial, en medio de todo eso, choca contra el carrito de alguien. Demasiado fuerte lo hace que el carrito está a punto de caerse y él también por supuesto.  
Pero el hombre que está usando el carrito es tan rápido y audaz —de manera demasiado anormal— que detiene el carrito antes de que se caiga. Toma al chico de su mano y lo jala hacia su cuerpo de forma rauda. Ve el rostro del chico, esas pestañas, esos labios, esa nariz respingada, esos labios delgados —otra vez—, a pesar de que no le contestara las llamadas todo el fin de semana, el destino los ha unido para que de alguna forma hablen, hace que todo su pánico desaparezca, el pavor de no volver a verlo nunca.  
Stiles por su parte no sabe que está pasando, hasta que abre los ojos, ahí está el hombre que siempre logra meterse en su cabeza cual estribillo pegajoso, Derek.   
   
Continuará...


	4. Capítulo Tres

Derek se siente demasiado relajado. Ve a Stiles abrir sus ojos, esos hermosos ojos que sólo en una noche a media luz lo hipnotizaron. El chico lo ve con un poco de espanto.   
—Stiles... —murmura Derek muy cerca de la cara del castaño.  
 Éste traga saliva.  
—Derek —dice sin más.  
 Lo empuja con agresividad, hasta que se suelta del agarre del mayor. Comienza a caminar en estado de shock o algo parecido. Casi está corriendo, corriendo de sus emociones.  
—¡Stiles! —Derek alza la voz para llamar al chico que está huyendo, pero eso no es suficiente para detenerlo.   
Corre detrás de él, le sujeta la muñeca y lo jala para atrás.   
—Stiles, no huyas ¿por qué lo haces? —pregunta Derek consternado.  
—Es que, es que, en serio estoy muy ocupado. —La voz de Stiles tiene un tono demasiado nervioso. No puede pensar en nada más que huir de ahí con toda la velocidad de un carro deportivo.   
—Entonces podemos vernos luego para hablar cuando estés menos atareado. —Derek no se dará por vencido ahora, es decir, acaba de encontrar al chico que estuvo buscando por un fin de semana.  
—Es fin de curso estaré ocupado todos los días. —Stiles sigue intentando zafarse de la mano de aquél hombre, pero es una mano muy fuerte y muy grande y definitivamente no puede hacer nada contra eso. Tampoco quiere pedir ayuda porque lo que menos quiere es hacer un alboroto.   
—Entonces puedes darme tu número de teléfono. —Derek sigue insistiendo, deja de apretar la muñeca de Stiles para que éste se sienta más tranquilo.   
—¡No! Mejor tú dame el tuyo —pide Stiles de cierta forma accediendo a la petición del mayor para poder irse lo más rápido posible de ahí.  
—De acuerdo. —Derek está más que conforme con esa respuesta. Rápido, sin soltar la muñeca de Stiles saca una pluma de su pantalón y una servilleta que estaba de causalidad en su bolsillo. Anota el número—. Toma —dice Derek y entrega el pedazo de papel en la mano del joven intentando de que haya contacto físico lo más posible entre sus manos.  
—Bien me tengo que ir. —El moreno ya no sujeta a Stiles, éste aprovecha para empezar a correr de una vez.   
—¡Promete que me llamarás! —grita Derek demasiado nervioso y ansioso.  
—Claro —exclama Stiles ya a lo lejos.   
 Ya hasta se ha olvidado de que iba con Scott y arranca a toda velocidad, tal parece que tiene pánico del hombre, pero sólo es que en realidad quiere huir de todo lo que le rodea cuando está cerca de él.  
Mientras Stiles se auto descose, Derek está demasiado feliz, siente una sonrisa dibujada en su cara, de esas que no puedes evitar. Ha visto al chico, ha hablado con el chico, incluso ha tocado al chico, tal vez no de la manera que hubiera querido, pero lo ha hecho. Ahora ya hasta tiene pretextos para poder hablarle por teléfono. Bueno, deberá esperar hasta que Stiles le llame. Entonces podrá conversar a toda hora con el chico.  
Mientras, el castaño conduce en la oscuridad de la carretera, recibe una llamada.   
—Stiles ¡¿Dónde estás?! —reclama un poco enojado Scott pero al mismo tiempo confundido.  
—Mierda lo había olvidado —piensa Stiles—. Scott, este, estoy en el baño —se excusa.  
—¿En serio? —interroga Scott.  
—Sí, espera a que me lave las manos y ya, de hecho aquí voy —dice Stiles con el teléfono en su oreja mientras lo sostiene con el hombro pero al mismo tiempo guiando al Jeep por el retorno.  
—¿Seguro? —Scott parece dudar cada vez más de lo que dice su amigo.   
—¡Nunca había estado tan seguro en toda mi vida! —exclama como si fuera un discurso.   
—¡Pues estoy en el jodido baño y no hay nadie! —reclama ahora molesto el moreno.   
Stiles traga saliva. ¡Por Dios estaban en una jodida plaza!  
—Tuve que salir que e ir al Chili's  porque en el centro comercial no había papel de baño —dice Stiles con lo primero que se le ocurre.   
—Ah... déjame ver...  
—¿En serio Scott? —vuelve a pensar el castaño.  
—Sí hay papel. Si querías dejarme aquí solitario ni siquiera debiste decir que sí a acompañarme. De seguro te vas a ir a ver con ese tal Derek, ya lo sabía.   
—¡Pues cuando fui al baño no había papel! ¡Ahora te alcanzo! —grita el castaño ya por completo desesperado de la actitud de su amigo. Stiles baja a toda velocidad del Jeep porque no quiere volver a meterlo en el estacionamiento, es una verdadera tortura.   
Corre hasta donde está Scott.   
—Stiles por qué demonios... —Pero no termina de decir nada porque Stiles ya lo jala de la camisa para irse, no quiere reencontrarse una vez más con el hombre.   
 Ambos entran al Jeep.  
—¿Por qué nos vamos? —cuestiona Scott.  
—Recordé que tenía cosas que hacer. ¿Compraste lo que querías? —Stiles no pierde la concentración al encender el Jeep.  
 —Sí —responde Scott con una sonrisa coqueta.  
—Pues vámonos —habla Stiles serio, tal parece un asesino de película.  
Arranca a toda velocidad, pero en el momento que lo hace choca contra otro automóvil. El impacto no ha sido muy fuerte, pero si el Jeep tuviera bolsas de seguridad habría hecho que los huevos de Scott terminaran en su cara. Los de cocina.  
—¿Qué diablos Stiles? —reclama el amigo del castaño.   
—¿Preparado para una paliza? —Stiles se hunde en su asiento.  
—Le llamaré a Derek —dice Scott.   
—¡¿Por qué?! —grita Stiles sorprendido.   
—Para que nos ayude estúpido —dice Scott ya esperando que el hombre conteste.  
—Mierda... —susurra bajito Stiles casi desapareciendo del mundo.  
—Bueno... Sí... ¿Estás cerca de aquí...? Ya veo... Sí.   
 Entonces alguien golpea la ventana del lado de Stiles.   
Cierra los ojos la más que puede y su amigo sólo voltea lento. Stiles abre los ojos tanto como Scott, se dan que el hombre del automóvil que acaban de dañar es...  
—Derek —saluda Scott.   
 Scott baja la ventana del lado de Stiles.  
—Hola chicos. —Derek se recarga en la orilla de la ventana.  
 Stiles sólo se limita a saludar y no mover la mirada de la cajuela abollada del automóvil que está en frente.  
—Hola Derek —saluda Scott.   
—Stiles nos encontramos de nuevo. —Derek se pasa el saludo de Scott por los huevos (por segunda vez) y decide saludar a la persona que menos quiere su compañía. Estos no son de cocina, son literarios.   
Stiles ríe de forma incómoda, se da cuenta de que el dueño del auto de frente está saliendo.   
—Hola Derek... —susurra Stiles, es casi imposible que se hunda más en su asiento pero lo hace.  
—Debe ser el destino el que hace siempre nos encontremos... —comenta el de ojos verdes muy feliz.  
—Tal vez porque seguimos en el mismo lugar idiota —piensa Stiles.   
—¿Quién demonios arrolló mi automóvil? —reclama un señor completamente desconocido para todos.  
Scott quiere pensar en decir una buena excusa, Stiles desea desaparecer en ese mismo instante. El sujeto está tan enfadado que de hecho podría darles una golpiza a ambos chicos. Pero antes de que todo eso suceda.  
—No los culpe a ellos. Yo tuve la culpa. Yo distraje a Stiles desde afuera y dejó de poner atención al camino —dice Derek—. ¿Verdad Stiles?   
El castaño salta de su escondite, se sienta bien.  
—Sí eso fue —dice rápido.   
—No me importa de quien haya sido la culpa. Alguien de todos ustedes tiene que pagar la reparación de mi auto —demanda con ímpetu el desconocido del auto abollado.   
—No se preocupe, yo pagaré la reparación, deje ir a estos chicos —dice Derek más que firme.   
—Está bien —acepta ese desconocido ya más conforme.  
—Chicos, yo me quedaré aquí con el señor para arreglar el asunto ustedes, váyanse —habla el moreno sin dejar de ver a Stiles.   
—Estoy muy de acuerdo —responde el castaño y arranca el auto.   
—Adiós. —Sonríe Derek a Stiles. Éste lo ve desde el espejo retrovisor de la puerta.  
 El castaño no sabe qué acaba de hacer, que tal y Derek sólo quiere ser su amigo. Y él comportándose de forma grosera. Si no hubiera tenido esa necesidad de largarse como alma que lleva el diablo, de seguro no se hubiera estampado contra el auto que estaba en frente, tampoco hubiera tenido que ver a Derek.  Pero tal parece que le importa demasiado ver a ese joven por eso huye, porque al verlo siente cosas que se niega a aceptar.   
Pero al de ojos verdes no le importa pagar lo que sea con tal de que nadie le toque un pelo a la persona que le gusta. Derek desde hace años sabe que le gusta de todo. Y tal vez por eso se entrenó en el ejército y ahora trabaja por cuenta propia, pero lo que importa es que Derek no se aceptaba tampoco como era, por eso siempre fue lo más rudo posible toda su vida pero ahora ya se ha acostumbrado a ambas cosas.  
Scott se queda pensando, ahora es él el que no tiene intención de empezar una conversación. La persona que estaba en el auto que Stiles arrolló, de alguna manera le trae un aire nostálgico; siente que la conoce, le recuerda al aroma antiguo de Beacon Hills, a bosque. Cierra los ojos y quiere intentar recordar que es eso que está atorado en su cabeza y no puede salir y es molesto; se centra en el ruido de las llantas contra el suelo. Obtiene ese recuerdo que tanto estaba buscando.   
Es un parque o algo así, el aire acaricia sus cabellos de una manera suave. De pronto ve el cielo y luego la tierra, está en un columpio, y entonces su recuerdo se vuelve borroso, está demasiado sorprendido porque no sabía que tenía ese recuerdo y al mismo tiempo no sabe si es realidad o sólo lo ha inventado para saciar esa necesidad de descubrir algo nuevo.  
—¡Scott! ¡Dije que habíamos llegado a tu casa! —exclama Stiles.   
Scott salta un poco en su propio asiento.   
—Ah, gracias por haberme llevado hombre —dice, palmea el hombro de su amigo antes de irse y cerrar la puerta. Es claro que no se ve igual que cuando lo recogió Stiles. Éste suspira.  
—No hay de qué.   
Scott camina hacia su casa. Y Stiles conduce hacia la suya.   
"Stiles nos encontramos de nuevo" Esa oración no se despega de la cabeza del castaño. Simplemente tiene que dejar de pensar en ello, tal vez no forzarlo como antes, sólo dejar que fluya y se vaya.   
Llega a casa y se encuentra con su padre.  
—¿Dónde estabas? —pregunta su padre con el periódico en la mano.   
—Lleve a Scott a la nueva plaza a comprar cosas para su madre —dice, no sabe si dejarse caer en el sillón o irse a la cama de una buena vez.   
El padre de Stiles se levanta del sillón y se acerca a su hijo. Acerca su nariz al cuerpo de éste, inhala su aroma, le revisa los ojos de forma escrutadora, lo toca, en los pantalones, mete su mano en los bolsillos. Después busca en la mochila de Stiles. No ha encontrado nada sospechoso.   
—Gracias por la revisión —dice Stiles con sarcasmo levantando los brazos, dejándolos caer pesadamente a un costado de sus piernas.  
—Cuando una persona se mete con drogas no importa cuánto pase lo vuelve a hacer —dice el sheriff firme y se sienta de nuevo donde estaba a leer el periódico.   
Para Stiles esas revisiones son rutinarias pero siguen siendo un poco incómodas.  
Sin decir nada más, Stiles se va hacia su cuarto y enciende la computadora. Se le ocurre que sería una buena idea revisar Facebook después de haber decidido no hacerlo.   
Es el momento que lo hace recibe un mensaje de una chica. Al parecer se llama Malia.   
—Hola soy Malia voy en la misma escuela que tú. —Es lo que dice el mensaje de la chica misteriosa.   
—Hola soy Stiles.  
—De hecho nos hemos visto una vez en la biblioteca de la escuela. —Y aquí es donde escribo el momento donde Stiles conoce a Malia en la biblioteca pero por más que el castaño piensa en eso no haya ese recuerdo, así que...  
—¿En serio?   
—Sí. ¿No lo recuerdas?   
—No.  
—No importa. De seguro nos veremos otro día.   
—Lo más probable.  
Stiles de pronto se queda dormido, pues a partir de esta semana las cosas se pondrán duras con los trabajos escolares, lo único que quiere es dormir lo más que se pueda para no tener que despertarse ojeroso y cansado.

 

Pasando unos días desde entonces, Stiles se levanta de la cama, desayuna, se cepilla los dientes, siente un dolor tremendo en las muelas, decide que ir al dentista no le hará mal, así que llama, queda de verlo el sábado que viene. Además, no quiere que sus perfectos dientes se enchuequen si acaso le llegan a salir las muelas del juicio, lo más probable es que se las saquen, en todo caso no le sirven de nada.   
Y, esta mañana ha quedado de verse con Malia para almorzar y conocerse, está pensando de forma sería que debería entablar una relación más cercana con esa chica. Pero al pensar en el término "relación" una persona llega a su cabeza después de días, Derek.   
Ese sujeto que conoció en la fiesta, ese sujeto que besó sus labios —su primer beso real, y qué beso vaya—, ese joven adulto que es la primera persona que tiene conciencia él, que demuestra interés en su persona.   
Stiles se recuesta en su cama por un momento. Todas las cortinas están aún cerradas, casi está por completo oscuro. Piensa en ese hombre. Su barba, su olor, su figura, lo firmes que son sus músculos, es decir, estuvo pegado a él en el centro comercial y con sólo eso pudo sentir con un poco más de conciencia cuán trabajado está el cuerpo de ese muchacho. Su manera de tocar, de besar e incluso de mirar...  
¡Que no carajo! ¡Que no puede gustarle otro hombre! ¡Mierda!  
Decide arrancar una rosa que está en el rosal cerca de la escuela. Llega al colegio y antes de entrar a la primera clase decide dársela.  
—Una flor para una flor —dice bonito a Malia, la chica que se ha encontrado, estaba buscándola por cierto. El castaño piensa que es una oración demasiado usada pero es segura.  
 Ella sonríe y se sonroja un poco.   
—Gracias —dice y toma la rosa con delicadeza.   
—No hay de qué agradecer. —Stiles sonríe sólo para ella.  
—Nos vemos al rato —susurra la chica bajito. Ella está feliz y emocionada a la vez.  
—Por supuesto. —Ambos se despiden y se van a diferentes pasillos.

 

 

 

  
ΔΔΔΔΔΔΞΔΔΔΔΔΔΞΔΔΔΔΔΔ   
_Desconocido_

  
Toda mi vida me he preparado para este momento. Toda mi vida estuve esperando estos meses, que se han convertido para mí en los más importantes. He vigilado a los depredadores desde que llegué aquí, por ahora soy una presa que se mantiene vigilante. Tomo una pala para escavar en el suelo y encuentro esa entrada secreta que yo mismo hice hace tiempo. Tomo la llave que se suelta de una cuerda negra que pasa por mi cuello, la abro. Bajo las escaleras, ahí está, mi cuartel secreto, donde he planeado minuciosamente todos las pasos a seguir para cumplir con mi venganza. 

 

 

  
ΔΔΔΔΔΔΞΔΔΔΔΔΔΞΔΔΔΔΔΔ   
_Narrador_

  
—Entonces ¿dices que te gusta Haim? —pregunta Stiles a Malia sin perderla de vista un minuto.   
—Sí me encanta —responde ella feliz.  
—¿Cuál es tu canción favorita?   
—No lo sé, creo que... "Forever".  
—¡En serio! —exclama Stiles demasiado feliz—. De hecho, la mía también.   
Malia se ríe encantada.  
—Creo que tenemos muchas cosas en común —comenta ella y se mueve el cabello de forma sexy.  
Stiles queda hipnotizado por aquel movimiento.

 

 

  
ΔΔΔΔΔΔΞΔΔΔΔΔΔΞΔΔΔΔΔΔ   
_Derek_

  
Hay algo que me tiene como un completo estúpido, eso no lo tenía planeado en lo absoluto. Pero lo único que quiero es ver a ese chico otra vez, bueno no es un sujeto cualquiera, es un pequeño adolescente me que me trae hecho un idiota, toda la semana he esperado su maldita llamada, creo que su sólo recuerdo me hace sentir humano otra vez, es decir, todo el tiempo estoy sumergido en mi actitud seria pero cuando estoy cerca de él, parece que puedo ser yo mismo. 

No puedo contener este deseo de verlo de nuevo, es como una conexión invisible a larga distancia. No sé cómo explicar algo como eso. Me pongo la chaqueta de cuero y salgo con unas botas.  
Conduzco el Camaro hasta la escuela de Beacon Hills. Me estaciono y bajo del Camaro. Rápido me escabullo por las orillas de la institución y quedo justo enfrente de una de las ventanas del comedor. Busco rápido y en segundos lo encuentro.

 

 

  
ΔΔΔΔΔΔΞΔΔΔΔΔΔΞΔΔΔΔΔΔ   
_Stiles_

 

—Oye... recordé algo...  
—¿Qué? —pregunto curioso.  
—Hay una chica que me cae mal, un día yo perdí un trabajo, ella lo encontró y me lo regresó, era un trabajo muy importante para mí, de hecho pude haber reprobado si no lo hubiera entregado, ella tenía el poder de no regresarlo pero lo hizo. No supe si agradecerle o no, pero al final lo hice porque aunque trate de evitarla todo el tiempo, hizo algo bueno por mí —confiesa Malia picando su fruta con el tenedor sin mirarme   
 Solo un nombre se me viene a la cabeza, Derek.

  
Al final de la jornada escolar me voy a casa. Tal vez no tan cansado como otros días, estoy seguro de que hoy podré dormir de forma plácida.   
Mi padre me revisa de esa manera escrutadora otra vez y yo no me puedo quitar esas palabras que me dijo Malia, la chica no es tonta y está en lo correcto, tenía que agradecerle a Derek que me haya salvado de una paliza y de haber pagado la reparación del auto abollado, con dinero que yo no poseía y tampoco poseo ahora.  
¡A la mierda los prejuicios! Tomo mi celular decidido a llamarle, o de menos enviar un mensaje. Busco entre todos los cajones dónde está ese maldito trozo de papel donde estaba anotado el número telefónico de Tyler y lo encuentro debajo de un tenis. No sé si llamarle o no, tal vez una llamada sea algo demasiado más, como lo diría, más íntimo, cercano, interesado, tal vez una mezcla de las tres. Decido enviar un mensaje.  
—Gracias por lo de la noche en el estacionamiento de la plaza —susurro al mismo tiempo que tecleo y lo envío.

  
Parecía que ahora sí iba a dormir tranquilo pero no, he pasado toda la tarde haciendo tarea —que no ha sido mucha— hace un par de horas he decidido irme a la cama pero no puedo dormir, me la ha pasado rodando, porque la única razón para eso es que, Derek no ha contestado ni un mínimo "De nada" o "de qué". ¿Por qué me importa tanto que no conteste? No me interesa. Ya le di las gracias si él no quiere aceptarlas pues es su problema. Sí eso es.   
Ya casi a punto de caer dormido el jodido celular suena, raudo me quito la cobija y todo, tomo el teléfono.  
—No hay de qué. —Es la repuesta de Derek.  
Pero no, Stiles no es de los que se queda así sin reclamar.  
—¿Te tardaste toda la tarde para decir eso? —Tecleo enojado.   
—Y todavía reclamas.   
—Perdón. ¿Hay alguna manera más de agradecerte? —Estoy realmente sacado de mis casillas.   
—De hecho, sí. Vendrás conmigo a comprar algo. Mañana, te quiero puntual en la plaza. Bye.    
—Oye, oye, oye no iré así como así sólo porque tú lo dices.  
Stiles, espera diez minutos. Pero pasan otros veinte y la respuesta de Derek no ha llegado.  
—Creí que era buena persona pero ya veo que es todo un estúpido —exclamo molesto y me voy a dormir otra vez.

_Continuará..._


	5. Capítulo Cuatro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento que no haya actualizado en mucho tiempo pero, como siempre... Tuve que salvar el semestre de ultima hora porque, simplemente no soy un estudiante ejemplar así que... De vuelta con esto. Se me habia olvidado que esto ya estaba escrito y sólo era cosa de publicarlo.

—Oye, oye, oye no iré así como así solo porque tú lo dices.  
 Stiles, espera diez minutos, sí eso haz.  Pero pasan otros veinte y la respuesta de Derek no ha llegado.  
—Creí que era buena persona pero ya veo que es todo un estúpido —exclamo molesto y me voy a dormir otra vez.

  
 A la mañana siguiente me despierto, lo primero que hago es encender el teléfono y esperar a que suene el jodido tono de notificación para saber que Derek ha respondido a mi conversación. Espero sesenta segundos para que suene el pitido, pero nada, entonces decido entrar en la aplicación de mensajes —demasiada impaciencia— y no hay ni un cacahuete. Eres un gran idiota Derek, no puedo creerlo.   
Me levanto y hago lo de siempre, tomo una taza de café caliente con muy poca azúcar —algunas veces lo tomo sin endulzarlo— mi padre no está, sólo lo encuentro algunas veces cuando llego de la escuela y eso porque se ha acordado de hacerme una revisión de rutina para saber que no tengo drogas. 

 

  
ΔΔΔΔΔΔΞΔΔΔΔΔΔΞΔΔΔΔΔΔ   
_Desconocido_

  
Son las doce de la tarde, tal vez es demasiado temprano para un encuentro de este tipo, tal vez sólo me gusta sentir la adrenalina, tal vez quiero hacerlo de una vez por lo que él hizo, tal vez ya quiero joderlo hasta el fondo. La luz del sol de la tarde entra por la ventana, puedo observar cada mota de polvo que se mueve y baila con otra por el aire a través de la mirada de la estrella de nuestra constelación.   
Mis movimientos son sexys, sus ojos están demasiado atentos a mis caderas, en una parte en específico. Me parece demasiado excitante hacer esto. Mis brazos pasan por encima de mí cabeza, bajan de nuevo y me acaricio a mí mismo los pectorales, como ido me subo en la cama de rodillas sobre ella, tomo el cuello de mi remera, con la fuerza de mis brazos voy jalando la tela hasta que ésta se está empezando a romper, lentamente los hilos se despojan de otros, hasta que mi remera se rompe por completo, me la quito cual chaleco, la lanzo en el aire, con mis ojos puedo observar mi esencia desprenderse de aquella prenda y volar por el espacio lleno de oxígeno.  
Me agacho muy lento y desabotono su pantalón con los dientes y la boca, tal vez un poco de la ayuda de mi lengua. Le estoy quitando la ropa muy lento, al mismo tiempo acariciando su cuerpo de manera placentera con la tela, pero al final las ansias me ganan, se la rompo de un tirón hercúleo, pero a ella parece no importarle. Acerco mis labios a uno de sus pezones, lo saboreo, lo aprieto con los labios, al mismo tiempo mi entrepierna se acerca a la suya. Raudo la beso con pasión, me quito de encima solo para arrancarle el pantalón de una sola vez. Parece que siempre estará dispuesta a abrir las piernas para mí. Como la mujerzuela que es.  
Tomo mi arma y la hundo en lo más profundo de su ser, escucho sus gritos, son música para mis oídos. Su boca se abre demasiado, puedo ver sus dientes perfectamente alineados, su paladar, la lengua. Mis ojos se abren desmesuradamente al igual que los suyos, exhalo demasiado fuerte. Sus ojos no dejan de ver los míos, sus manos aprietan muy fuerte mis dedos.  


ΔΔΔΔΔΔΞΔΔΔΔΔΔΞΔΔΔΔΔΔ   
_Narrador_

  
—Entonces es todo lo que escuchó —dice el padre de Stiles.  
—Sí —afirma una anciana—. Sólo escuché como le ladró el perro y mi gato salió huyendo.   
—Lo encontraremos —suspira el sheriff. ¿Desde cuándo Beacon Hills eran un lugar tan seguro y aburrido? Lo piensa, se da cuenta que desde siempre.   
—Sheriff... —Se oye a través del radio.   
—¿Qué pasa? —pregunta rápido el padre de Stiles.  
—Tenemos un  cincuenta y uno en la calle Ectasy en el centro de Beacon Hills... —El sheriff identifica al dueño de la voz, es Parrish, se oye un poco alarmado.   
—Voy para allá en seguida... —susurra para sí mismo el nombre de la calle—. Ectasy.  
Llega rápido a la calle donde Parrish le ha indicado que ha ocurrido el crimen. Se baja de la patrulla y ve otro par de ellas frente a la casa. Un cincuenta y uno tenía mucho tiempo sin suceder, tal vez un par de meses pero sólo había sido un suicidio.  
Se mete en el lugar a paso raudo, ve a Parrish inspeccionar el lugar con detalle.  
—¿Dónde está?  —pregunta a su compañero.  
—En el piso de arriba. —Al escuchar eso el Sheriff siente un poco de emoción pero demasiada intriga. 

Sube las escaleras, que son blancas, las paredes tienen un tapis de color verde oscuro, que están rasgadas, como si las hubiera arañado un león muy grande. Llega al pie de la puerta, hay dos compañeros suyos, uno es blanco, el otro es negro. Abre la puerta, ve un cuarto con una cama desatendida, manchada. Ve las paredes, parece que han roseado con una pistola de agua éstas, pero en vez de agua es sangre. Hay manchones de sangre en todos lados, como líneas sin sentido, salpicones, etc.   
—Dios santo —dice el sheriff sorprendido, hace tiempo que no veía algo así. El sheriff ordena a sus ayudantes llamar a los médicos forenses entre otros para investigar más a fondo, y además también interrogar a algunos vecinos cerca de la casa.

 

  
ΔΔΔΔΔΔΞΔΔΔΔΔΔΞΔΔΔΔΔΔ   
_Stiles_

  
A veces cuando me siento muy estresado sólo quiero venir a la clase de canto a escuchar a las chicas con sus melodiosas voces, hasta me hacen recitar una canción de amor. 

  
_Te daré todo lo que tengo_  
Y nada menos, te lo prometo  
Ámame y no mires atrás  
Te quiero conmigo en esta ruta camino al cielo  
Brillaremos todas las noches, te lo prometo  
Solo tú y yo  
Oh, te lo prometo...

  
Pero ya es demasiado tarde para mí y tengo que terminar trabajos. Conduzco rápido en mi Jeep. Tal vez quisiera ya no hacer nada, solo sentarme a hacerme menso.   
Al llegar a casa me siento en el sillón, mi padre no está aquí, es extraño. Muchas veces en las últimas semanas siempre está aquí porque su trabajo se está volviendo muy aburrido, Beacon Hills ya es un lugar muy seguro, el más seguro de California me atrevería a decir.   
La verdad es que ya es un poco tarde. Y aún no he terminado con los quehaceres. Tengo tanta flojera que podría quedarme aquí a esperar a que la humanidad se extinga. En medio de todo este silencio y tranquilidad… Mi celular desprende un destello debido al flash. Debe ser Scott, otra vez, para que... No es Scott es, Derek. No recuerdo muy bien cómo terminó nuestra última conversación. A ver... Ah sí ya lo recuerdo. ¡Pero que estúpido sujeto!   
—Te dije que hoy te quería puntual en la plaza. —Escribe ese idiota.   
—No dijiste la hora —reclamo.  
—Cierto. Pues estoy afuera de tu casa, sal ahora. —Leo, ¿qué demonios?   
—No sabes dónde vivo —argumento.  
—Sí sé, me dijo Scott. —Mi amigo puede ser muy estúpido algunas veces.   
—No te creo.   
—Ve por la ventana.  
  Camino hasta la ventana, muevo un poco la cortina para poder ver mejor y mierda, ahí está parado con un impermeable color marrón. Scott eres un maldito por dar mi dirección a este individuo.  
—¿Saldrás o no? —Me molestan que me hablen así.  
  En realidad no quiero salir, el día se ha puesto muy nublado de repente.   
—No tengo dinero.  
—No me importa. ¿Vendrás o no?   
—¡Demonios! Espera ahora salgo.    
  Bueno, tampoco me voy a negar porque no voy a gastar ni un mínimo centavo.   
Rápido para no se desespere, sólo me llevo mi celular, mis audífonos y me dejo los crocks. También busco la llave de mi Jeep pero no es necesario ser Sherlock Holmes para hallarlo, las dejé en la mesa de la cocina. Abro la puerta y ahí está revisando su reloj de mano.   
—¡Hasta que saliste! —exclama.   
—Ya. ¿Qué pasó con el Hale que había conocido todo sonrisas? —interrogo.  
—Se fue esta mañana por algo que vio en cierto lugar —dice Derek con un tono de rencor, no, no es éso, es algo menos grave.  Aunque para ser sincero no sabría a qué se refiere.  
—Bueno, esta salida es únicamente para arreglar de que me hayas salvado de una paliza —repongo y empezamos a caminar pero también empieza a lloviznar.  
—Sí, deberías estar agradecido porque no me haya ido y hubieras pagado todo —reclama sin dejar ese molesto tono de resentimiento, sí, es eso de lo están humedecidas sus palabras.    
—Pues para eso estoy aquí, si no ni siquiera te contestaría los mensajes —respondo usando el mismo tono. ¿Acaso cree que puede hablarme como se le dé la gana?  
—No uses ese tono conmigo. —Voltea a verme.   
—Te lo estás ganando con tu actitud insoportable. Ni que fueras mi padre. —Mantengo la mirada.   
  Está empezando a llover, unas gotas caen en su rostro, cerca de su ojo, lo cierra y al mismo tiempo sujeta la muñeca de mi mano derecha.  
—Basta de berrinches —susurra muy cerca de mi cara y su aliento es muy fresco. Mi pecho se infla de golpe y contengo el aire en mis inflamados pulmones.  
  Me empieza a jalar de la muñeca.  
—¡Qué haces! —pregunto y me dejo jalar, no sé por qué, es molesto pero no tanto. La lluvia se está soltando rápido.    
—A ver. —Me suelta y al mismo tiempo empuja hacia adelante y gracias a eso bajo de la banqueta y quedo en el camino.   
—No tienes derecho a empujarme. —Noto que no me ha soltado la camisa.   
—Es sólo que creo que eres muy torpe para caminar —se excusa y se para atrás de mí. Me incómoda.  
  Pasa un taxi y entonces me da una palmada en el hombro. El taxi sigue su camino.   
—¡Debiste detener el taxi tonto! —casi grita detrás de mí oreja.  
—¡No me dijiste! —reclamo, entrecerrando los ojos porque la lluvia está más fuerte.   
—Te di una palmada en el hombro. —¿Es en serio?  
—Por Dios eso no es una señal o una indicación y ¡Me estoy mojando hasta los pies! —exclamo.  
—¿Quién te dijo que vinieras así? —Puedo notar que levanta los hombros.   
—Sí, como tu traes contigo  un jodido impermeable.  
—También traigo a un idiota y eso no es mejor. Viene otro taxi —avisa y ya me suelta de la camisa y se para a mi lado.  
—Puedo hacerlo solo.  
—Olvídalo. —Levanta el brazo y el taxi se detiene—. Entra —dice y abre la puerta por mí. Es curioso, pero de acuerdo, entro y todo yo estoy mojado.   
—¿A dónde van? —pregunta el taxista.  
—A la plaza de Beacon Hills —indica Derek.   
—De acuerdo.   
  Últimamente hay muchos automóviles en Beacon Hills, y gente, muchos vienen a mudarse aquí —se está convirtiendo en algo más que un  pueblo, una ciudad aún no es, pero de que ya no es un pueblo, ya no es un pueblo— tal vez porque es muy tranquilo, bonito y la gente es amigable, menos el Derek Hale de ahorita pero no importa, sólo es por hoy y adiós para siempre.  
—Ya llegamos —avisa el taxista—. Son tres dólares.   
  Derek paga y ambos bajamos, la entrada a la plaza es a través de una gran tienda departamental, hay mucha gente en la entrada esperando a que acabe de llover para poder irse a casa o a cualquier otro lado.  
Derek me sujeta de la camisa y me jala otra vez.  
—Ibas a chocar con la señora —dice pero yo no he reclamado nada.   
—Pues entonces dime.  
—Quita tiempo y además eres muy torpe. —Creo que tiene un poco de razón, y me parece molesto que lo diga.   
  Nos escabullímos por un pasillo que da en directo a la dulcería. Hay muchos tazones llenos de chocolates finos, blancos, marrones y unos demasiado oscuros, también hay muchas semillas de diferentes tipos, caramelos. En algunos muebles hay cajones de gomitas, no podían también faltar los dulces que se mezclan con lo picante, bebidas frías. Todo un mundo de sabores.  
—Escoge lo que quieras de aquí —escucho a alguien decir. Ha sido la voz de él pero he estado muy distraído para saber que era Derek.  
—¿Lo que quiera?  —pregunto   
—Sí lo que quieras.  
—¿Seguro? Recuerda que no tengo dinero —repito haciendo un gesto de duda con las cejas.   
—Lo sé, ya me habías dicho eso, pero no hay problema yo pagaré todo lo que compres —dice y no me parece buena idea porque hará que esto parezca una cita con este hombre, el que me hace sentir incómodo a diferentes niveles ya que confunde todo lo que creía que sabía de mí. Con esa sonrisa asombrosa, que ahora se ha convertido en regaños, gruñidos, y su mal comportamiento. Antes cuando me veía sonreía, ahora ya no. ¿Por qué me importa tanto  que ya no me sonría?  
—¿Acaso te gusta? —escucho a alguien decir otra vez pero no es Derek. La dulcería se ha quedado vacía, tanto que parece que todo ha sido sustituido por cuatro paredes de cartón pintado creando la ilusión de que hay una plaza a mi alrededor.   
—¿Quién dijo eso? —pregunto buscando a la persona que ha hablado, su voz me es familiar.  
—Soy tu otro tú,  o al menos una de todas las partes que componen el tú —dice un chico que es exactamente igual que yo en todo el fenotipo.   
—¿Otras de las partes que componen el yo? —interrogo extrañando.  
—Sí, somos unas cuantas —responde.  
—¿Cuál es tu nombre? —pregunto acercándome lento hacia donde está él, ese ser misterioso que salió de la nada y me trajo a esta copia de la realidad, aunque le no tengo miedo, sólo curiosidad.  
—Mi nombre es Amado —dice y toma un chocolate.  
—¿Amado? ¿Éso es un nombre? —pregunto mientras observo como todo el chocolate se derrite en sus labios, en mis labios —ya que él es exactamente igual que yo—, cierra los ojos, sigue mordiendo el chocolate, una ola de calor me toca con suavidad y la siento expandirse lento a mi alrededor, muchas hormigas muerden mis hombros muy suave, y esa sensación se desplaza hacia mis pectorales, mis pupilas se dilatan, siento ese músculo lleno de melanina moverse en mi ojo.  
—¿Acaso te gusta? —pregunta otra vez ya demasiado cerca, acaricia mi rostro, lo disfruto, me gusta, mi otro yo cierra los ojos, los abre y se han vuelto verdes con un toque de café en el centro, nos besamos—. Te gusta Derek, yo lo sé —susurra Amado a través de mi mente.   
Caigo en la cuenta de que me estoy besando conmigo mismo, me despego de Amado y ahora él luce como Derek. Me hago hacia atrás —más de lo que ya estaba—, mi rostro se anega de confusión y un poco de espanto.  Grito de pánico por todo lo que ha pasado.  
—¡Qué sucede! —pregunta sujetándome de los hombros.  
—Suéltame Amado —exclamo intentando quitarme sus manos de encima.  
—¿Amado? ¿De qué hablas? Soy yo tonto, Derek.  
Toda la dulcería está llena de personas otra vez. Detengo mis irracionales movimientos en seco.  
—Caíste —digo haciendo que parezca una broma para disimular.  
—¿Me llamaste Amado? —cuestiona y arquea una ceja.  
Mierda por qué dije "Amado" pude haber exclamado “idiota” y asunto resuelto. No sé qué decirle. No sé qué acaba de suceder. Por qué tenía que llamarse "Amado" aquel imbécil.  
—¿Vas a comprar algo? —pregunto con las manos algo temblorosas.   
—Sí, pero no aquí. —Creo que si sigo la conversación rápido puedo disuadirlo de su pregunta anterior.  
—Ah pues yo quiero uno de esos tés preparados.  
—¿Un Snow Tea? —pregunta él.   
—Sí uno de esos —respondo con la voz prominente. Camino hasta la parte donde venden los Snow Tea, es como un pequeño puesto, con una barra, una banda transportadora —muy pequeña— y un cubículo en la parte atrás. La persona que atiende es una chica castaña de al parecer uno sesenta de estatura.   
—¿Qué van a ordenar? —pregunta ella alegre.   
—Un Snow Tea —digo mirándola a los ojos y al mismo tiempo sintiendo la mirada de Derek en mi nuca, me tiene demasiado nervioso este asno, con sus sonrisas, regaños, bipolaridad en su actitud. Ella sonríe.  
—Sí, pero  de qué sabor —aclara ella feliz ocultando su expresión de: Imbécil ya sé que un Snow Tea, porque sólo vendemos eso aquí.  
—De durazno —respondo sin pensar, sólo pronuncio el nombre de mi fruta favorita.  
—Escoge de aquí que quieres que lleve tu bebida. —La empleada señala  en la barra algunos grandes recipientes con algo que parecen gomitas pegajosas —por su aspecto baboso—, en sí no sé qué sean.  
—Manzana verde —digo y ella me da un mini cucharón y un pequeño recipiente, ambos transparentes. Voy a tomarlos pero en el momento la mano de Derek se entromete en el camino de la mía, yo intento apartarla rápido pero no puedo, su mano sujeta la mía con rapidez y elegancia, su piel cálida explora muy lento al mismo tiempo que la mueve hacia otro lado llevándose el mini cucharón, yo me quedo estupefacto ante el contacto, sólo observo cómo hace esto.   
—Yo quiero intentarlo,  nunca antes lo he hecho —dice y entonces empieza a llenar el recipiente de rectángulos verdes translúcidos sabor manzana verde.  
—Bueno, entonces en la caja paga como Snow Tea clásico —indica ella y me da un papel.   
Camino hacia la caja —separada como por tres metros de donde hacen los Snow Tea— siento la mirada de ambos en mi cuerpo.  
—Un Snow Tea clásico —digo a la señorita de la caja y le doy el ticket. Volteo a ver a Derek y a "La chica Snow Tea" ambos conversan muy amenamente, parece que se conocen, entonces ambos voltean a verme y se ríen. No entiendo qué pasa aquí, se ríen de mí o qué diablos. Frunzo el ceño y ellos se ríen a carcajadas, y me ven mientras lo hacen.   
—¡Olvidaste el dinero! —grita Derek agitando la mano con el billete. Giro la mirada y me encuentro con la mirada molesta de la cajera exigiendo el pago, además de una fila de personas esperando detrás de mí, se ven impacientes.  
!Joder! ¡Maldición! Y mil palabras soeces más, por mi jodido nerviosismo y distracción y todo la mierda que me rodea cuando se trata de Derek, me pasan esta clase momentos bochornosos.  
—Dame esa mierda —digo y le arrebato el billete de mano.   
—No seas grosero —reprende y él y la chica Snow Tea se ríen una vez más, pero no importa porque ya he regresado a la caja a pagar.  
Una vez hecho eso, vuelvo con Derek y tomo mi bote de Snow Tea, clavo un enorme popote negro en la tapa de plástico que dice "Rompe tu rutina" y me hecho un sorbo.   
—Gracias —agradece Derek, y pasa una mano por mi espalda haciendo que camine para en frente—. Me has hecho reír como no lo hacía hace una semana, es más, me has alegrado el día, en serio, qué te parece si vamos al cine, estoy de buen humor.  
—¿Qué acabas de decir? —pregunto casi atragantándome con mi jodido Snow Tea.   
—Dije nosotros dos, en la oscuridad del cine ¿quieres o no? —dice muy cerca a de mí.   
   
_Continuará..._  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prometo actualizar lo más pronto posible.  
> Como era de esperar esta historia también tiene mi toque que la hace rara.

**Author's Note:**

> Llevo más de un año planeando esto. Me refiero a publicar esta novela. Y aprovecho para subirla en este día de Halloque porque, Black Water Lilies está llena de... Misterio. Antes se llamaba Te Conocí En Esa Fiesta pero ahora no queda... Así que... Estoy pensando en el retiro ¿saben? Probablemente esta sea mi... penúltima novela que subo. Ya llevo un tiempo haciendo esto de escribir Sterek y... Tal vez quiera darme un tiempo de descanso largo, muy largo.  
> Aquí les dejo un link para que puedan ver el trailer de la serie:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YC8soYCjg0E  
> Por cierto hay novelas que no he subido aquí... Pero... Bueno no sé...


End file.
